This protocol will study World War II or Korean War veterans with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. The primary contribution to this will be the basic patho-physiologic process that may occur in subjects with combat related PTSD. This may provide a building block to utilizing HPA measures in the diagnosis and treatment of PTSD and may be useful in predicting response to traditional treatments.